Will You Marry Me?
by MountaineerTookieClothespin
Summary: Major fluff warning! Is probably going to be a series of proposals. First chapter is L/L! Please R/R!


Disclaimer: I do not own the Gilmore Girls show or any of the characters. I do not own anything pertaining or related to Yale.

"Hey sweetie" Lorelai said as she walked into the diner.

Luke looked up and smiled. "Hey."

Lorelai rolled her eyes at him. "You know that I was talking to Rory."

Rory looked up from her books with a laugh. "It could have been him. You two have been dating for two years now."

"So have you and Jess," Lorelai retorted.

Luke came over and kissed Lorelai, before handing her a cup of coffee.

"Ah, one of the perks of dating you. You no longer argue with me about my coffee intake" Lorelai said with a sigh.

Luke shot her a look. "Only, because I got tired of the same arguments."

"You could always make up some new ones" Rory quipped from the table; she was sitting at doing her homework.

"Hey, don't give him any ideas" Lorelai told her sternly.

Rory shrugged and went back to her studying.

"Hey hon." Jess said as he came charging into the diner and up to Rory's table.

"There's my college guy" Rory said as she lifted her face from her homework, long enough to get a quick kiss.

Jess grinned and took a seat beside her. "And there's my Yale girl."

Rory laughed and started her work again.

"Jess come help me," Luke demanded.

Jess shrugged at him. "Sorry, I've got homework."

"Then stop watching Rory write, and get to your own homework" Luke told him.

Jess sighed and grabbed his books. "I can't believe it. I'm in college and he's still telling me to do my homework," he told Rory.

"Umm" was her only reply.

Lorelai, tired of sitting, jumped up and walked behind the counter. "I'll help you, since Jess can't." She announced to Luke as she grabbed an apron.

Luke reluctantly agreed and set her to taking orders.

"Surprisingly, you haven't scared any customers away and it's closing time" Luke remarked to Lorelai as he flipped the open sign to closed.

Lorelai rolled her eyes and grabbed Rory. "We're going home now."

"Okay, bye. See you tomorrow" Luke said as he quickly pecked Lorelai on cheek.

"Okay" Lorelai called as she and Rory headed out.

The next morning, Rory and Lorelai arrived at Luke's bright and early.

"Coffee" Lorelai chirped. 

"Coffee" Rory echoed.

"Here' Luke said, pushing two cups across the counter.

Rory gulped hers and headed for the door. "I've got to go. I have an early class," she explained to Luke, before heading out the door.

Lorelai grabbed her purse. "I had better go too."

"Do you want to go out to dinner tonight?" Luke asked her.

Lorelai smiled. "I'd love to."

"Okay. Dress up and I'll see you at seven" Luke replied.

Lorelai smiled and headed for the Inn. As soon as she got there, she headed straight for the kitchen.

"Sookie, Luke's taking me to dinner tonight and he said to dress up" Lorelai told her.

Sookie smiled. "And?"

"Sookie, you know that he never, well hardly ever, takes me to any place fancy!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"Maybe it's a special occasion," Sookie said.

"Maybe. But, I wonder what it could be" Lorelai said as she headed out to the desk.

Sookie giggled. She had an idea what it could be, but she wasn't going to tell Lorelai.

That night, Luke closed the diner early, and got all dressed up. 

"_I'm glad Jess isn't here to laugh at me_" Luke thought as he glanced at himself in the mirror.

A few minutes later, he heard Lorelai hollering up the stairs. "I'm here. Are you ready?"

Luke took at deep breath and headed down the stairs.

Lorelai gasped when he stepped into the diner. "You're wearing a suit!"

Luke smiled self-consciously. "Does it look alright?"

Lorelai recovered from her shock and smiled at him. 'You look very nice."

Luke smiled back and studied her. "You look beautiful."

Lorelai blushed. "Thank you"

She was wearing a long, blue, sparkly dress, with spaghetti straps.

"Shall we?" Luke asked as he held out his arm.

"We shall" Lorelai giggled and took his arm.

Some time later, they arrived at the restaurant.

Lorelai gasped when she saw where they were. It was the most expensive restaurant in Hartford.

Luke smiled uncertainly. "Is this alright?" He asked her after they had been seated at a table for two, on a patio overlooking the restaurants extensive gardens.

Loreali giggled charmingly. "It's lovely."

Suddenly, Luke decided that he could wait no longer.

Going over to her side of the table, Luke dropped down on and pulled a velvet ring box out of his pocket. Opening it, he looked up into Lorelai's shocked face and asked, "Will you marry me?"

Lorelai smiled brightly and pulled him to his feet. "Of course I'll marry you, Luke Danes," she whispered right before she kissed him.

A/N: What did you guys think? Please click the little, purple review button and leave one of those nice little things called reviews, so that I at least know that you read it. Please keep all review G rated with no implied, bleeped out with stars or actual cuss words! Thanks!


End file.
